Let it snow,Let it snow,Let it snow
by PhoebeCGrey
Summary: The character's belongs to the amazing E.L.James, This is my first self-made story. The main Character's are Christian Grey, Anastasia Grey, Theodore "Teddy" Grey and Phoebe Grey. I gave it a kind of twist before the Thanksgiving and the Christmas holidays. Hope you guys like it. And I'm also a RP as Phoebe Grey.
1. It snowed

It was beautiful morning, during night there was snowstorm but little Phoebe Grey didn't know yet. So Phoebe wakes up around 7 in the morning, she rubs her eyes and gets up. While she opens her curtains she suddenly a white garden,her eyes were wide and runs to her parents bedroom. Phoebe opens the door and jumps on the bed, she start to cheer and talk loud to wake up her parents."Mommy Daddy,It's snowing the garden is white and beautiful." she yelled in a cheerful way. Ana and Christian groan and moaned, they turned Teddy her 2 year older brother jumped also on the bed."Yeah Mom Dad, it's snowing now we can go to the mountains and try my new snowboard."said Teddy. Ana rubs her eyes and sit straight up and watch her children jumping on the bed."Baby's,calm down and what time is it?"asked Ana while she was half asleep, Ana look at her alarm clock."God, it's 7:10 in the morning, you guys go downstairs I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

Teddy and Phoebe nods and rush downstairs, they saw Gail is doing the laundry. Phoebe and Teddy were dancing around Gail and cheering."Gail,it's snowing." as they both tell in a choir to Gail. Gail chuckles soft and place her hands on their heads."I know kids, now what would you two want to have for breakfast?"They both look at Gail."Pancakes." Phoebe said."Waffles."Teddy walks to the kitchen with a smile, she starts making breakfast."Alright,Pancakes for Little Miss Grey and Wafels for Little Mister Grey."Repeated Gail. Teddy and Phoebe takes a seat by the table and waits patiently, Ana came downstairs in her black robe gave her children a kiss on their forehead. "Good morning my wild loud angles and good morning Gail."said Ana. Phoebe started to giggle, Gail placed english breakfast tea infront ana."Oatmeal Mrs. Grey?" Gail asked to Ana. Ana thinks deeply and saw pancakes and waffles."You know what Gail, I would also like to have Pancakes and waffles." Said Ana with a smile,Gail nod."Alright Mrs Grey." Gail started make a pancake and a waffles."Can we go outside, now?" Phoebe asked sweet, Ana shook her head and smiles."No sweetie, after daddy is done with his breakfast you may play." Christian walks in the kitchen, he already got a shower and dressed up."Yes, after I'm finished with my breakfast."He smiled sweet at Teddy and Phoebe, he gave a kiss on Ana's lips hand a plate with Waffles and Pancake on the table."Omelet, ." She asked at Christian. He nods and watches Ana eating, and then he looks at his kids while they waiting patiently."Why won't you two take a shower and put warm clothes, ok?"They both agree and rush to their own bedroom and takes a shower, they both got their own bathroom.

To be continued


	2. What an amazing day

Phoebe and Teddy played outside in the snow for like four hours, they both enjoyed. They made a snowmen and of course phoebe made a snow-angel, Christian and Ana are sitting inside they were both outside for two hours but they couldn't hold it for four hours straight. They both watch from the window, Ana was holding her a cup of hot tea and Christian a hot of Choco. The fire-place was light up and it's warm and cosy in the living-room. Suddenly Ana walks to the back door and smiled at Phoebe and Teddy."Darling's, you two played too long outside come inside before your ears fall out. Gail made hot Choco."Ana started to shiver , Phoebe and Teddy came inside. They take off their coat and hangs up, took off their boots and put their slippers on, Ana closed the door and follow Phoebe and Teddy to the living-room. Christian was sitting on the couch so does Ana who snuggle against Christian body. Teddy and Phoebe were sitting infront fire-place, they were drinking their choco. "Mommy, how long do we have to wait for Christmas."Phoebe watches her daughter and smiles."About five weeks, first we have thanksgiving and we will be staying at Grandpa Carrick and Granny Grace." She answered smiled and walks to Gail telling her that she can dismissed and have time with Taylor and Sophie, then he walks back to the living room and put softly the music on. Ana smiled as she hears Josh Groban warm voice."Perfect choice Baby."said sit back on the couch and wrap his arms around Ana and pulls against her. They both watch their kids and suddenly they fall assleep. Phoebe and Teddy are sitting also on the couch, the couch fitted perfect for four person. So Teddy and Phoebe fell also asleep they were both tired from playing outside.

Next part will be on Thanksgiving.


	3. O Christmas Tree

Thanksgiving was over and so Christmas is coming up, Christian and Teddy were buying a new real tree while Ana and Phoebe collecting all the decorating for the is always special and it is a family tradition to do and Sophie were helping with them, Taylor is with Christian and an hour Christian came inside and put the tree in the big living room, Phoebe smiled wide as she looks at her Father. "Daddy, it is beautiful." Phoebe couldn't wait to put the angel on the top of the tree.

Christian started to spray the tree with snow as it looked real, the tree that they found was fake but it looked like a real one. Finally he finished with spraying so Phoebe and Sophie can start to decorate, Ana helped with Gail for decorating in the house. Christian and Taylor were doing the outside, Teddy helped along for doing small putted it some Christmas music, while Phoebe decorating the tree she started to sing along" Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Falalalalalalala.".Ana giggles soft while she hears her daughter is singing.

After a few hours Sophie and Phoebe finished the tree, even Gail and all stare at the tree with a wide smile, it look so beautiful and they missed something and that is the angel, Ana get the angel and hands it to smiled as she steps on the high ladder, Ana hold it so Phoebe won't fall puts the Angel on top, she smiles wide and gets holds Phoebe and place a kiss on her cheek, she smiles and whispers soft in her ear."It's beautiful Baby." Ana smiles as she puts her down.

Christian and Teddy walks inside and sees the tree that standing decorated, they both smiled and looks at them. "It's beautiful, well done girls." said Christian as he place a kiss on Ana's lips. Gail smiled and she walks to the kitchen and make some hot Cocoa and cookies, Sophie help her. Christian asked to his wife and kids that they have to watch outside when it's to see the first light up from the decoration outside.

While Gail finished of making the hot cocoa and cookies, they all grab a cup and cookie and they start to drink and eat and Teddy started to tell his parents what he want for Christmas. "I wan't cars from Santa."Teddy asked to his parents, Ana giggles soft and smiles as she looks at Phoebe."Baby, what do you want for christmas?" Phoebe looks at her mother and smiles wide."I want a puppy, a pink tutu and barbie dolls." Phoebe said cheerful.

While it was dark enough they all walks outside and looks infront of the house, Taylor turns on the light. Everyone looks amazed and see all the bright decoration, Gail smiled at her husband and her stepdaughter. Phoebe and Teddy hugs their parents and gave them a kiss on the cheek."This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"Said Teddy and Phoebe in a loud and Cheerful way.

Next Chapter will be coming up on the Christmas Holiday's might be after the 25th.


End file.
